Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–39)
This is a listing of all the animated shorts released by Warner Bros. under the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies banners between 1930 and 1939, plus the 1929 pilot film which was used to sell the Looney Tunes series to Leon Schlesinger and Warner Bros.. A total of 270 shorts were released during the 1930s. 1929 *''Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid'' (May 1929) 1930 All cartoons are Looney Tunes starring Bosko and are all directed by Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising. All cartoons are scored by Frank Marsales. None of the primary characters of Looney Tunes would appear until 1935, and would appear in Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons until 1968. 1931 All cartoons are Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies starring Bosko, Foxy, Piggy, and other characters and are all directed by Harman and Ising. All cartoons are scored by Frank Marsales. This year marks the debut of the Merrie Melodies series. All Merrie Melodies cartoons are directed by Rudolf Ising, and all Looney Tunes cartoons after The Tree's Knees are directed by Hugh Harman. Two cartoons were also animated by children's author Dr. Seuss and released this year, however not released under the Looney Tunes or Merrie Melodies banners. 1932 All cartoons are directed by Hugh Harman or Rudolf Ising. All cartoons are scored by Frank Marsales. 1933 All cartoons up until Buddy's Day Out are scored by Frank Marsales. 1934 This year marks the beginning of production of color Merrie Melodies cartoons. For this year, most would still be in black and white up until Rhythm in the Bow. Also, starting with Honeymoon Hotel, the "I Think You're Ducky" theme was shortened. 1935 All Merrie Melodies cartoons are in 2-strip Technicolor (except where noted). 1936 All Merrie Melodies cartoons are in 3-strip Technicolor. This year, the Merrie Melodies series adopts "Merrily We Roll Along" as its theme starting with Boulevardier from the Bronx. The Merrie Melodies series also begins using "target" opening and closing titles this year starting with I Wanna Play House, minus the "zooming" WB shield). 1937 Starting this year, all Merrie Melodies cartoons are in 3-strip Technicolor and the Merrie Melodies "target" title sequences change colors, with a different color (or color blend) each year starting with Little Red Walking Hood. Also beginning this year, the Looney Tunes series adopts "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" as its theme starting with Rover's Rival. 1938 Starting this year, the rings change to a green black color scheme starting with The Night Watchman. 1939 This year is the first year where VITAPHONE Presents changes to WARNER BROS. Present. There would be WARNER BROS. in a banner for several episodes, until Wise Quacks. Spooney Melodies Miscellaneous shorts *''Neath The Bababa Tree'' and Put On The Spout cartoons by Dr. Seuss were produced in New York and were only distributed by Warner Bros. in 1931. Both cartoons are thought to be lost. See also *''Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography'' *''Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940-49)'' *''Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950-59)'' *''Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960-69)'' *''Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous)'' Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Lists Category:Merrie Melodies